


Orientation

by ConnieBailey



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: Raylan is the new guy. He's curious about his co-workers.





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trifle.

Orientation

It was quiet in the office. Art had gone home early, and all personnel except for Raylan and Rachel were out on assignment. Like most people, they eventually started chatting casually and then not so casually.

“As long as we’re tellin’ secrets,” Raylan said. “Can you confirm a rumor for me?”

Rachel shook her head. “No, I’m not a lesbian.”

“That’s a shame.”

“What!”

“Sorry, my juvenile sense of humor is showing.”

“You’ve only been here a few days. Dial it back a little.”

Raylan looked around the office, though he knew it was empty. “What about Gutterson?”

“What about Tim?”

“I heard a rumor he was gay.”

“Why are you so interested in everyone’s sexual orientation?” Rachel asked sharply.

“Yeah,” Tim said from the doorway. “Are you lookin’ for a date?”

“No.” Raylan’s voice came out a little louder than he’d intended.

“That’s a shame,” Tim said in the same tone Raylan had used. “I’m free this Friday.”

“Of course, you’re free,” Rachel said. “Who’d pay for that?”

Tim put a hand over his heart and staggered back a few steps.

“Just kiddin’,” Rachel said.

“Well, I wasn’t.” Tim looked at Raylan. “Anytime you want to go out, you call me, because you are _fine_.”

Raylan swallowed. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“You afraid I’ll try to force myself on you?”

“No!” Raylan exclaimed.

“Okay, but just so you know,” Tim drawled. “If I want you—” He winked at Raylan. “I’ll have you. And I won’t need roofies.”

Raylan’s mouth fell open and Rachel cracked up.

“Not gonna happen,” Raylan said lamely.

“That sounds like a dare to me.”

“Well, it’s not. I’m just not interested.”

“I love a challenge. Makes me hard as Advanced Calculus.”

“This is one challenge you won’t win.”

Tim studied Raylan’s face for a few seconds, just long enough to make Raylan squirm. “Oh, you _will_ be mine,” Tim said, before he walked away.

“Is he kidding?” Raylan asked Rachel.

“That’s the hell of it. He’s been here almost nine weeks, and no one can tell.”

“So, he’s either a phenomenally self-confident gay man or he’s playing a really elaborate joke.”

“Yep.” She smiled at Tim’s back. “I like him. He keeps it interesting.”

Raylan stared after Tim’s trim figure as he walked away, so self-confident that no macho posturing was necessary. _Intriguing…._


End file.
